Twisted passion
by Blade Child Shadow
Summary: Sakura has a hot wild night with someone unexpected. What more can i say? Oneshot


A/N: Hello again. Shadow is once again taking over the fanfic world. Sorry it took so long to write (to the ppl that read my other stories) but I had school, stupid friends, and someone special to deal with.

_Sasuke: Someone special? Yeah right, like you could pull that off._

_Shadow: Sasuke if I were you I'd shut up!_

_Sasuke: Why? You gonna make me. Oh, I'm so scared of the big bad sha…_

_Shadow: Get him Gaara._

_Sasuke: Huh? What's going on? Ahhhhhhhh! HELP!!!! RAPE!!!!_

_Shadow: No Sasuke's were hurt in the process of this story… well accept one! On with the story and I warn you now, it's a dirty one! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. If I did by the end of this story you'll know what I'd do to them. Teehee!_

**Summary: Sakura has a hot wild night. What more can I say? **

It was a breezy, dark night. The bright moon and the sparkling stars shown brightly in the midnight blue sky. The winds hollow whisper, swiftly carried the sounds of a certain blonde haired boy's loud, obnoxious voice, soft quiet snoozing, and an occasional lustful moan. Here we begin our story with a certain pink haired genin.

Sakura though herself brilliant. After only four days of acting as herself and a few sentences of exchange, she finally had Gaara where she wanted him. Beneath her, softly moaning. She thought back to when she had approached Gaara's tent ready and willing. She peeled back the tent door and walked silently toward a sleeping bag she hoped was his.

Just as she bent down, a few inches from pulling back the sleeping bag, someone grabbed her from behind. The person pinned her down and grabbed hold of her neck. In just a few seconds she was flipped and pinned down, with a cold pair of eye's staring down at her. At first they were so cold and hard but shockingly held surprise.

Then he slowly lifted his hand off her pale neck. They stared at each other for a minute or so before she spoke. "Look I can expl…" Just as her words were out, Gaara pressed his lips roughly against hers. Very surprised, she responded reluctantly not wanting her chances to slip away.

He quickly tore her shirt off and trailed fury kisses up and down her body. Sakura moaned as he ripped her bra and hurriedly put her nipple in his hot wet mouth. As he sucked and bit, her moans came louder every time. He swiftly slashed up her shorts and panties with one hand and glided his fingers in her warm center.

In back and forth motions he made her almost scream. Her breath increased and her back arched up as she was engulfed in intense ecstasy. She was almost there when he pulled his fingers out. He stared at her a moment as her breathing slowed. She was disappointed that he didn't finish but that didn't stop her need.

She toke his fingers in her mouth and rubbed her hot wet tongue all around them, while she stared into his eyes. She sat up and pushed Gaara down, slightly afraid he would be mad. He only stared as she pulled off his shirt and began her torture. She pressed her lips against his, and began a war with his tongue, fighting for dominance.

Then she kissed and bit his neck, slowly working her way down to his chest. As she continued this for a while she could hear faint moans coming from her new toy's lips. When she removed his pants, she gazed up at him one last time to see how he felt. His eyes held the same indifference with maybe a hint of desire.

She slowly brought herself down on him, making them both gasps. Within a moment they were roughly moving against each other. Him pulling her hair, and her bending down slightly to bite his neck. Gaara finally made eye contact as Sakura felt herself coming. The look of desire he gave her made her cum immediately and harder then she was use to.

She bit her lip and threw her head back to keep from screaming. It appeared that her last throaty moan made him give in. He closed his eyes and pushed up harder as he felt the wave of bliss fill his whole body. All was quiet now as the two breathed heavily, trying to slow their beating hearts. Then Gaara shoved Sakura off, stood up, and threw on his pants. Just before he was out the door Sakura spoke up. "Where are you going?"

Her voice was horse with left over lust. He was so ashamed he had given in so easily. "It's none of your concern." His voice was once again cold and twice as hard. He quickly pushed open the tent door and left. 'Oh… I was hoping he would stay.' **' Like you even cared about him. He was just another great fuck!' **'Well that's not… ok maybe, but I was hoping…'

'**What? That he would be different. They never are. That's why we decided to use them before they used us.' **'Your right.' Agreeing with her inner self, Sakura threw on her slightly ripped pink and red dress, tied back her hair, and left Gaara's tent, leaving behind her last hope of finding someone different. Or did she?

A/N: So how was my kick ass story about sexy fine Gaara?!

Sasuke: Gaara… Sexy. Ha! Now me… I'm sexy!

Shadow: Normally I'd say shut the fuck up, but I have to agree with that one.

Sasuke: Now before you disa… Wait… What?!

Shadow: You heard me.

Sasuke: Say it again!

Shadow: Don't push your luck, Uchiha!

Sasuke: But… but

Shadow: Well it's time for all you boys and girls to review and go the FUCK AWAY!!! Jk! Review if you want. G2g. Later. And let me know if I should keep going or just leave it a one-shot.


End file.
